The good, the bad, and WW3
by DubstepNation
Summary: Oh no! North korea's finally blown a gasket and will stop at nothing to destroy the countries he hates, but there's hope! A new country, who came from the most powerful nation ever! Little Texas! Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

August 5th, 1832  
America sighed as he woke up. The abolitionists were being crazy again. He even fully expected for his boss to burst through the door, but not for the girl to fall out of his bed.  
Stark naked.  
"Who are you?!" He asked, fully aware that her appearance could just be to suduce him.  
"I'm Texas." She said, her voice had a heavy southern accent in it.  
"Wait... What? Why are you here then?" He asked, wondering why she was here.  
"My boys are fightin' against the Mexicans, so I guess that's where I came from. I assume your America?" Her accent was so heavy it sounded like she said "'merica"  
"So, dudette, allow me to be blunt. Why in holy hell did you fall out of my bed bare-ass naked?" He looked over her form. She was skinny, had short brown hair(so short it didn't reach her shoulders) and, oddly enough, hand a pair of glasses perched tentivly on her nose.  
"Uh... I really don't know America." Again with the "'merica".  
"Uh well, you better get some clothes on before somebody gets horny." He said, wondering if she had any clothes of her own.  
... And that was how America got Texas to dress like a girl.

_hello loves~ dubz here, hope you like the first chapter! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

July 5th, 2014  
North Korea sighed, finally, his boss decided it was time to destroy America and the others. Mental fist pump.  
Of course, there would be protest from china, because his economy relied wholly on that hamburger guzzling bastard's exports.  
He supposed it was a small price to pay for victory.  
-Ū^Ū-  
Texas absentmindedly fiddled around with her iPhone. She loved words like that. Fiddled.  
The words get under her skin and make her think. Melancholy, nevertheless, cerebral cortex. She loved the English language.  
In the years that had followed Texas' independence, she had become a republic, but due to an unfortunate series of events, agreed to be annexed into the United States. Now she no longer wore her glasses, as they sat on the bridge of 'big brother' America's nose.  
She had kept her hair short, but now wore blue jeans, the stereotypical cowboy boots, checked shirt, and gun holsters.  
-Õ#Õ-  
North Korea could feel the rockets about to deploy. Finally, after decades of research, he could fire a nuclear missile. Where exactly?  
Straight to America's biggest oil producer, the Middle East. Oh what fun this will be.  
-Q~Q-  
Deep in her library, poor Saudi Arabia started to bleed from her side.

**_Hiya again! Dub. Is back with more! Love you all!_**


	3. Chapter 3

July 6th, 2014  
An emergency world meeting had been called the day after North Korea bombed Saudi Arabia.  
"Dude! This is madness on a whole new level for you!"  
"The export prices have gone up ~aru!"  
"What the hell do you think your running you bastard!"  
"Th' 'p'rts 's wh't w' n''d!" (1)  
"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to face Germany, who was currently banging his fist on the table with Italy behind him, waving his ever present white flag.  
"Ve~ Germany, what where you going to say?" Italy asked, looking at the blonde nation.  
"I vas going to say zat ve vill all not go to var, peace is ze most important zing right now." He awnsered.  
"Good job Arian, now when do we kick North Korea's commie ass?" America called.  
"Ve are not kicking anyvon's ass! Did you not hear a vord I said?"  
"Hey vest, ze awesome me secedes!" Prussia says jokingly, spinning in his chair.  
"Oh hell no!"  
"Oh hell yes!"  
Through this whole fight, Texas had been silent. She couldn't really say anything anyways, seeing as she was an Ex-Nation.  
Then again she had this feeling of dread when she woke up that morning, but though nothing of it, that was, until she started to cough.  
Then up came the blood, which she wasn't expecting. Nor was she expecting for someone to say Houston was bombed. It was her largest city.  
"Something's happened!"  
"North Korea what did you do?!"  
"Wh't th' h'll 'r' y' d''ng?" (2)  
"Oh, I don't know." He checks his nails, much like Poland does, "just annihilating the countries I don't like."  
And with that statement Texas's world went black.

* * *

**ello loves~ so here are the one and two things:**

**1: "the exports is what we need!"**

**2: "what the hell are you doing?"**

**haha... I love sweden's accent.**


	4. Chapter 4

July 7-24, 2014  
It seemed like I was in limbo.  
'Am I in one of the four hells?' I though, drifting in the darkness.  
I could still feel. I hurt. A lot. But all I saw was inky black.  
Sometimes I could hear bees. Hundreds and hundreds of bees. They overtook my mind at some moments, swimming around in my brain for what seemed like hours, threatening to drive me INSANE with their senseless buzzing. But I suffered through it.  
Then I saw someone.  
He was of an olive completion, with a shaved head except for a black ponytail, braided with feathers. Lots of pretty multicolored feathers. His waist was wrapped in dearskin.  
He said something in a language I couldn't understand. Where these the people that occupied my land before Mexico? The ones who named me 'tejas'?  
Then I awoke very suddenly.  
The room smelled very crisp. Like a hospital.  
The walls were white washed, and the room was small. The floor was polished maple. My boots where neither on my feet, or on the floor.  
Ok, that scares me.  
I look under the light brown fabric of the comforter, and the crisp white sheets to my body, to see the blue nightgown I was wearing.  
My abdomin was covered in thick white bandages. Well.  
"I'm not learnin' anything sittin' here." I say to myself, flinging back the blankets and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Time to find out where I was. And my boots. I love them.  
I finally notice the clock and calendar on the wall. It was 10:38 in the morning, the morning part I got from the sunlight streaming in from behind the white curtains. It was also the 24th. Wait... What?!  
But, that would mean seventeen days had past! I couldn't have been out for THAT long!  
I take another look at the room. Ha! A closet. I walk towards the brown doors and grasp the handle.  
It's empty. All but the floor. There sat my boots.  
"My boots!" I grab them and put them on. Not that they go with the rest of my outfit, I just feel safer with them on.  
Their nothing fancy really, just traditional brown leather cowboy boots with a glittery silver star on the outside of the boot.  
I then walk to the door, located at the right side of the room, opposite to where I was standing.  
I grasp the cold nob, first listening, putting my ear to the side of the door to hear if anyone else is outside the door.  
No noise. So I slipped out of the room and walked quietly down the hallway flanked by doors. Well, as quietly as someone with cowboy boots on could be. The floor was wood to, cedar.  
I come upon a set of stairs and begin the trek down. I get to the bottom to see that I am in a living room with carpet. Finally. The TV was on.  
" - A temporary government has been set up to help the new nation get on it's feet." The news lady reported.  
"A new nation?" I ask, looking at the TV, "what new na-" "Your awake." A hand on my shoulder.  
"America?" I ask, "what's going on?"  
"Very simple. You'll need these." He takes off the glasses I used to wear and gives them back. I put them on and the world becomes much clearer, why didn't I notice that earlier though?  
"Your a nation again." He says.

* * *

**hiya~ so here's the next chappie! Hope ya'll liked it! It took me a few days to find the inspiration for, but here it is. **

**I did a reference to BEFORE Texas was America OR Mexican! HA! Magic history! **

** -Dubz**


	5. Chapter 5

July 24, 2014

"I'M A WHAT?!" I shout, starting to panic. I haven't been a nation in so long, I've forgotten what it's like to hold those people's emotions, all of them in one person. We are like empaths', forced to hold the weight of whole populations of people on our backs, and suffer. Suffer the tragedy of a fellow nations death, or the toll of war. Just look what happened to Russia. It's not fun and games kids, because I've seen countries go insane right before my very eyes.

"Now don't panic! Calm down!" He tried to do his best to sooth me.  
"No! NONONONONO! I can't do this!" I fist my hair, wanting nothing more than to cry like the little girl I am. This is a HUGE information overload.  
"It's not that bad..."  
"NOT THAT BAD? NOT THAT BAD WHEN THE PLANES HIT THE WORLD TRADE CENTER RIGHT?!" I screamed, furious he actually let my people do this.  
"Don't make jabs at 9/11 Texas. You know what happened that day. Four planes crashed." He said.  
"Oh but here's the part you don't know, see, I managed to get a hold of a intercepted navel message, and it was telling them to shoot flight 93 DOWN. So in reality, YOU KILLED YOUR OWN PEOPLE!" I raved, going around the room, kicking over chairs, throwing papers into the air.  
He froze. "Say that again to me."  
"I said, you. Killed. Your. Own. People." I say right to his face.  
Smack!  
My cheek stings. I bring a hand up to touch it.  
"I did what I had to." He says solemnly before walking out of the room to the kitchen.  
I immediately feel bad about the jab to 9/11. I start to clean up my mess, whistling, 'deep in the heart of Texas'.  
I finish stacking the last of the papers, making sure their all in the right order, placing them exactly where they were before I scattered them about, and setting the chairs to right.  
I then walked into the kitchen as well. Then took a seat.  
Alfred ignored me.  
"America."  
Nothing.  
"America."  
Still nothing.  
"America, oh yeah!" I sing.  
"What?" He asks venomously, sitting down at the table across from me.  
"I wanted to say I was sorry. Maybe I'm just not ready to go out alone as a country." I say, "maybe I was better off an Ex-Nation."  
"Well." He says, considering what I just said, "what you did takes a lot of maturity. I'm proud of you." He then got up and left the kitchen.  
America couldn't believe that she cleaned the living room up and apologized.


End file.
